


BE MY BABY

by beccab1, joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MackElena-fandom, Marina-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Meddling Melinda May, Surrera, flirtation, re-united - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/pseuds/beccab1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Chapter 1 AGENTS OF SHIELD-YoYo and MackChapter 2 STATION 19-Andy and RobertChapter 3 STATION 19-Victoria and LucasChapter 4 NOT POSTED (ALL RISE-LeMily)Chapter 5 NOT POSTED (ROSEWOOD-Rosilla)Chapter 6 NOT POSTED (STATION 19-Marina)Chapter 7 NOT POSTED (H2GAWM-Waurel)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 29





	1. Mack and Elena-MACKELENA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [Highclasstrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/gifts), [Alexshmalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexshmalex/gifts), [patty_parker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=patty_parker), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU there was a sort of flirtation between YoYo and Agent Damon Keller, which Mack becomes  
> aware that Elena has OPTIONS, and quickly takes steps to bring her back into HIS arms. Melinda May  
> sticks her 'beak' into the mixing bowl' (offering un-solicited advice) which YoYo rightly disregards.  
> The last part of the chapter has hot sex and some 'coarse' language.

Melinda May usually tried not to get involved in the personal lives of others in the lighthouse, and for some odd reason she chose to  
make mention of a few flirty glances she noticed between Agents Rodriguez and Keller: "You should go for it," she said, leaning close  
to offer her take as "YoYo" stretches after their combat work-out. "Go for...what?", the beautiful Latina asked in her husky accent.

"Oh, that's what we're doing?" mocked Melinda. "If I noticed the two of you, others have too."

"It's not what you imagine: I want Mack to see it, and others too: maybe to wake him up, see that I have options."

The Senior Agent snorted: "What is this, high school? He was clear about where the two of you stand, Elena; are you really  
going to wait around for him to wake up? Not very 'modern woman', is it?"

"I'm old-fashioned in many ways", Elena explained. "And I love Mack-Incredibly; DEEPLY; without RESERVATION. I appreciate you  
trying to look out for me-I really do-pero el asunto lo tengo en mano:I have the situation under control."

May nods, and starts to strip for her shower. YoYo does the same, and while she's tying her long hair with a 'scrunchie she says:  
"And on the subject of not making a move: what are YOU waiting for: with _Philip J. Coulson_ -hmmm?"

=======================================

Mack had in fact noticed the looks between his ex-lover and Keller, and he's fairly sure that she's doing it on purpose, baiting  
him. The truth is that he has regretted their break-up from the moment it became official. And what if something develops between  
them; if he misread the situation...a knock at the door of his quarters interrupts his musing: YOYO!

"H-HI!", he stammers, clearly shocked at seeing her there. "Ah...come in, come on in..."

She does, smirking at his discomfort. She takes two beers from his icebox, just as she used to do, and uncaps them, offering  
one to him.

She smiles at the mess and disarray of his 'place': "You have done wonders with it; a new woman?"

"I fucked up what I had with the best woman I have ever known...BEAUTIFUL magnificent body...BRAVE...FEARLESS really...s  
saved my life a gang of times. And she loved me. She deserved better."

Still smiling, Elena says "Probably she still does. That type of deep love you describe isn't the kind that ever dies. She was a  
'knock-out', this woman?"

"She still is", he clarifies. "More gorgeous and sexier by the second."

"Hmmm...probably she has to hear the words, hear how you feel-and she would come back. You never know."

"Our is the love of a lifetime. With you, I'm my best self. You lit the fire in my soul, showed me the meaning of true love. I gave  
up on you...please don't give up on me." He eyes her anxiously, willing her say _YES..._ she has to _say YES_...

"Sigues siendo lento en TODO, Tortguga...dame un beso." (You are still slow in everything, Turtleman...give me a kiss)

=======================================

The kiss morphs into MANY KISSES; they help one another out of their clothes: she takes him in hand and strokes him to life,  
and his big 'mitts' rove across her delectable curves while his lips leave her mouth and browse around her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm!", she gasps, when a very long and thick forefinger parts the damp lips of her steamy pussy. By the time he lowers  
her to the mattress she is wet and EXCEEDINGLY READY...hands and fingers grope and fondle; pillows are strategically placed and  
he uses his knees to nudge her thighs apart.

Elena raises her bottom and opens her legs wider for him; she trembles when the big man slips inside. Mack's movements are  
deliberate; steady...the woman beneath him reaches up to cradle his bald head, caressing his face and chin when he leans down to  
re-join their lips together. He thrusts faster and wet, liquid sounds (SQUELCHES) fill the room. His long, fat weapon stirs the insides  
of her tight pussy like a butter-churn. It's obvious that no other man has been here since their break up; she wouldn't be so TIGHT  
if there had been...

Mack is going to cum soon, so is SHE; this is but a preliminary to the rest of the night: he thrusts a half-dozen more times before  
stuffing himself all the way inside her and coating her cervix with his warm seed. More kisses follow, and they continue moving in slow  
unison, groaning into each other's mouths while the vestiges of their orgasms ebb...he mutters something into her ear, and she nods,  
turning onto her stomach.

Mack guides his thick cock back into her and pushed forward; his huge hands grip her full, rotund ass and he digs into her juicy  
gash eagerly, thoroughly enjoying the mewling pants escaping her open mouth. Mack pumps into her so deeply, so HARD, that that  
juicy rump of hers rebounds joyfully off of his muscled thighs. The two moan and groan through their second overwhelming 'O'...


	2. Andy and Robert-SURRERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Robert-BACK TOGETHER

"I don't get it...I don't get why you can't just admit that you knew about my dad and how sick he s, and you didn't tell me,  
and that you gave my promotion to MAYA because of it, which makes you a bad boss and a worse friend. The WORST BOSS;  
the WORST FRIEND." Herrera doesn't seem particularly angry; more exhausted and hurt.

"May I speak now?" her boss' boss said.

Her eyes spitting fire, she says "GO AHEAD."

Sullivan says "I honored your father's request not to bring you into the loop about his illness. He believes that the news about his latest diagnosis,  
which is more virulent than the one before would be too much for you to cope with after..."

Andy deflates in seconds. "Ryan's being shot and almost dying."

"Yes...THAT...he also threatened me with exposing yours and my relationship if I didn't agree to back off. Not being able to bring these things to you-  
lying by omission-it's been-has been hell for me."

Her face softens even more. She was prepared to close the door in his face, close him out of her life that way that he'd done to HER however, there is an  
been so incensed about, and that part of her that can't get him out of her mind clamors for some explanation, some clarity as to WHY...she invites him in.  
"Go ahead", she says, after they're seated in the living room. "Uh...wait" and she sends Maya a quick text: **BB is here**

  


Maya's return text: " **OK...HEY...👂🏼-hear dude out**."

"I want to talk to you because I’m in love with you. And I’ve been in love with you … it feels like forever, and I’m failing at it. I’m failing at loving you.  
I’m failing at protecting you. I’m failing at being your boss. I’m failing at being your friend. I’m … I’m sorry, and I want to talk. Can we talk?

"Okay. Beer?"

"Not for me-pain meds."

Nodding, she gets two can os Sprite from the refrigerator.

It suddenly strikes her that the people in the fatal motorcycle crash, all seemingly healthy and happy-celebrating LIFE when their day began to ended up  
with eight of ten dead on the side of the road, because a random drunk none of them saw coming plowed through them. It can happen to ANYBODY, a tragedy  
like that...AT ANY TIME...

"You have to talk to me" she says, out of nowhere. "You can't keep these things from me. Not if...if this is to go anywhere."

"I accept that."

"And, ummm...ummm..."

"Whatever you say, I can take it.", he says. "Just say it, Andrea."

"I'm sleeping with Gibson: have been sleeping with Gibson...does that change anything in your mind-about us getting back back together?

"I've been sleeping with Jennifer Ripley." He shrugs. "Are you in love with him?"

"NO. Are you with Jennifer?"

"You're well aware of who I'm in love with Andy."

"BACK AT YOU YOU", she replies solemnly.

After their second beer, she says "I waited for you, you know. For you to wake up; for you to get it together. I thought that you would: 'any day now' I told myself.  
Now I know why you didn't. And what do we do now-I just say 'thanks, Jack, for being a stunt dick', and you tell YOUR Boss' SISTER 'I appreciate that loan of your  
pussy, but I'm back with the woman I really love'?"

"I don't know. All I know is if we're HERE, RIGHT NOW...you say that you've never loved anyone before me, and as much as I  
loved Claire, I love you MORE. I don't know how we'll explain it to them: Jack and Jennifer, I haven't thought that far. I know  
that no job, nothing else on earth is more important than my loving you. This work is so RISKY, and we face being killed or  
catastrophically injured and...and..." Robert Sullivan's thought tangles and then dies.

"Everything seems so wonderful in the light...it's all so bright, and delicious and hopeful and HAPPY...but you don't have any  
idea what may be around the next corner; you can't predict when something's coming, and whether it's good or bad...if the light  
GOES OUT...AND YOU'RE LEFT IN THE DARK-WHAT THEN?!"

"Do you mean...if words unsaid or decisions not made...is that what you mean?"

"Yes. And the truth is that even if I walk away from you now, it doesn't matter whether it's a day, or a year, or ten years...I'll just be right back here-in front  
of you. I can't get over you: that's the reality. That's a _FACT_ that I've realized just this minute. I love you and denying that I'm in love with you is  
driving me insane."

After their third beer:

"I'm moving to yours, then? I'm guessing that you don't want me staying HERE...in the same house as Jack. I don't know if that would be possible anyway,  
after I end the sex."

"Leave some things here, so that the situation seems normal. On most days off we spend together at my house-is that cool?"

"Only 'MOST DAYS'?" She jokes, and they kiss very deeply and with much emotion.


	3. AGAINST THE ODDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I have your shirt-your stupid shirt which I don't wanna give back but I swear I_   
>  _will unless we fix some things out...em >'cause if we can't fight and make-up then_   
>  _you can take your nice smelling shirt and go_
> 
> Despite this Vic and Lucas not only get past it they THRIVE (@ least in AU-explicit sex in  
> this chapter

Most subordinates would never get away with shouting a superior, especially the TOP DOG of the organization....  
Victoria Hughes not only did the verbotten-she had an audience BOTH TIMES...and against all odds, but they are also  
a couple who through necessity hide their relationship (at first)..

How crazy is this? Victoria Hughes wonders to herself while preparing dinner for herself and her high-ranking boyfriend. On  
two separate occasions she screamed and cursed at Lucas Ripley, who happens to be the fire chief of the Seattle fire department,  
and out-ranks her by about a million.

****

Vic:

 _I agree that I was out of line and it was highly, HIGHLY inappropriate for me to shout at you the way that I did, and I'm_  
_sorry for that, but Travis is a huge part of my life and my person other than you of course so YES I told him because THIS_  
_what we have is also a huge part and don't you share that with someone important to you? He won't say anthing_!

He is that and more: he is the Love Of Her Life, a title no one has ever been designated before. The heavy alcohol use, the mindless  
and anonymous sex (when she would wake in the morning and groggily ask 'who are you again?'...all of that is over thanks to Chief Lucas  
Lon Ripley. HER Lucas!

Dinner and Netflix, then it's time for bed:

****

With her atop him, the Chief of the SFD kneads his lover's bountiful arse-cheeks while coating his tongue with as much of her  
flavorful juices that he is able. SHE is busy worshipping his pulsing, stiffy, dragging her tongue up one side and then the other. Her  
loving kisses on his bell-end; the eager suctioning of the pre-cum from the tiny slit atop it...these actions solidify Luc's assessment of  
Victoria Hughes as a SEXUAL DYNAMO...he sighs deeply when her warm mouth engulfs him, working her way down all pulsing eight and   
one-quarter inches until the tip of her nose brushes the ginger fringe at the base of it. Her head bobs to and fro, suctioning like a high-  
powered vacuum, breathing through her nose. Lucas' hips rise off of the bedsheets, lifting to meet her gobbling 'gob'.

Rearing back, he stabs deep into her soft snatch, hammering in and out. Vic grunts and wiggled her ass with each long stroke. "Yeah,  
that's it! "Fuck me GOOD, Chief-show me who's BOSS!!", Victoria chanted.

The horny young woman grinds her sumptuous hips in tight circles, clasping and un-clasping her interior cuntal muscles on his  
lovely rodger. The blonde man's attention is focused on the lusty honey's juicy, bouncing boobs. Her thick curvy thighs rest over his hairy  
muscular ones; her palms are flat against the mattress; she uses them as leverage to lift herself up and down on his rampant woman-pleaser.  
"FUCK!' he shouts, nearly overwhelmed by the lust flooding his system

Squealing and gyrating her pelvis, Vic screwed herself onto her hunky lover's prick. "Oh Gawd! I love your cock!" she hollered. The gorgeous

firefighter ricochets her fulsome bottom on him, her pussy spasms around his twitchy staff and she whimpers loudly, on the verge of climax.

And when the dam bursts, it bursts like a TSUNAMI, carrying them both away in its swirling tides.


End file.
